


Just in Case

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Major Character Injury, Some Swearing, babys first fic pls be nice, i dunno how to tag fight me, ohh so much angst, poor lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Lance almost dies again, the self sacrificing bastard.<br/>Alternatively titled, ¨*loud sobbing*¨</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Case

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic of any sort and I have kind of been awake since 7 am on the 1st, so forgive any spelling, ooc-ness or grammatical errors, I did not edit this.  
> This is for the folks on tumblr who wanted me to write some angsty shit (its not too angsty tho)  
> I may or may not write a second chapter who knows

Things had been going fine before Pidge got taken out. Knowing they couldn't form Voltron and the fact that Pidge might be seriously injured must have dropped their confidence down a peg, because afterwards all hell broke loose.

Watching the Green Lion lie still on the ground, electricity sparking off the area where it had been hit sent a slight shiver down Keith´s spine. Shaking his head as if to try and somehow clear his mind, he focused on the Galran ships that suddenly seemed more menacing than they had been moments before, if that was even possible. Keith certainly hadn't thought so before, but now..No time to think about it, only barely dodging as a laser shot out from behind. Focus, his brain screamed at him. No distractions.  
Looking back on it, he honestly wished he had stopped listening to that cruel driving force that shouts in his head when he fights. Maybe things wouldn't have ended like this.  
He can see a blue blur frantically charging towards him and a voice shouting at him that sounds far away, and he´s sure the person is saying something important, but all he sees is purple, purple, purple. Fight, the voice yells at him, Ignore them. Everything is going by too fast, don't think, don't think.He only snaps out of his haze when he hears metal clashing behind him and worried shouts. His heart is pounding and he´s not too sure what he thinks he was going to find when he looked behind him.

A weight drops in his stomach, and he suddenly feels sick. The Blue Lion was laying on it's side motionless. Keith´s eyes were immediately drawn to the thick smoke rising from near Blue´s head and Keith almost keels over when he realizes how close it is to where Lance is. He´s so focused on the Blue Lion that he doesn't even see the Black and Yellow lions rushing over and finishing off the Galra ships. 

He finally comes to his senses when he sees Shiro and Hunk rushing out of their lions toward Blue. He sees the Green Lion close to the Black Lion and briefly Keith thinks about how much more concerned he is over Lance compared to Pidge, but Keith brushes the thought off quickly, telling himself that it was because of the damage difference.  
He also tells himself he isn't shaking when he opens up the hatch and he definitely didn't run as fast as he could toward Blue and Lance. Shiro is talking quickly through his helmet, saying something about opening the hatch so Shiro could quickly go in and help him. Keith takes one look at Shiro's worried face and somehow he knows. Whatever happened to Lance inside the Blue Lion, the outcome would be the same unless they did something soon. Judging by the location where the smoke was rising and the angle Blue was lying in, Lance had likely been thrown toward the blast instead of away from it. Keith grit his teeth and forced himself to stay calm. Lance will be okay. He repeated the thought in his head like a mantra, Lance will be okay. It's not like something like this is the first time he´s gotten hurt, he'll be fine. 

Keith was startled out of his thoughts when Blues jaw opened with a loud creak, and Shiro lurched forward. Smoke flooded out from inside, and Keith immediately added suffocation to his mental list of things that possibly could have happened to Lance in there. Forcing those thoughts down, Keith focused on Shiro steadily making his way towards the Blue Lion, covering his mouth to keep from inhaling the harsh smoke. Keith sucked in a sharp breath when Shiro was no longer visible, vanished inside the jaws of a lion. Keith bit his lip and clenched his fists at his side. Seconds slipped by, turning into minutes. To Keith, it felt like an eternity. He couldn't even bring himself to care when the taste of copper slid over his tongue. At his side, Hunk was tapping his foot nervously, sneaking glances back at the Green Lion before focusing his attention back again on the thick, black smoke slowly rising up into the planet's atmosphere. Keith began to wonder where Allura and Coran were right now. 

Quick, heavy footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Shiro´s tall figure appearing again through the smoke, moving faster than before. Heart in his throat, the desperate ache in Keith's chest only grew as the figures became clearer. Shiro held a limp figure tightly in his grip, and Keith´s fears were made a reality. The armor around his knee was cracked and looked to be falling apart, several scratches and burn marks proved his theory that there was some sort of fire and red splotches marked the now wrecked suit. As they grew closer, Keith could see that the red marks came from Lance's temple and forehead, which were bleeding profusely and leaking onto his left eye. He seemed to be struggling to stay conscious, right eye constantly closing only to open suddenly a moment later. Probably a concussion..

Keith hadn't even realized his legs had moved until he was standing in front of Shiro. Lance looked even worse up close, and Keith´s stomach seemed to flip upside-down at the sight of him. He heard Shiro say something along the lines of, ¨Allura and Coran should be here soon to help¨ but to Keith he sounded far away and muffled, like he was trying to speak through a microphone covered in cloth. Keith watched silently as Shiro slowly set Lance on the ground, careful not to move him too much. Lance seemed to be trying to avert his gaze from the light and flinched at any loud noises, while Shiro tried to help limit Lance´s movements. Hunk stood awkwardly behind Shiro, before asking if he should go check on Pidge. After Shiro muttered an affirmative, a soft mumble escaped Lance's lips, and his gaze turned to him expectantly.  
¨W-what was that?¨ Keith lowers himself to the ground parallel to Shiro, desperately trying to steady his voice. Lance's lips quirked up a little, and he quietly repeated his words, ¨You okay there, mullet?¨  
Keith jerked back suddenly, eyes growing comically wide before he asked incredulously, ¨You're asking me if I'm okay?!¨ Lance tried to nod, before he winced painfully and squeezed his eyes shut. ¨You-” Keith gulped down a large breath, ¨you saved me back there, right?¨ Lance grunted and muttered what Keith assumed was a yes. ¨Why would you do that?¨ He exclaimed, careful to be quieter than usual in regards to Lance's apparent concussion.  
¨The team.. needs your skills more than...they need mine.¨ Lance forced out, ignoring Shiro´s attempts to tell him not to strain himself. Keith honestly couldn't believe any of this. Lance was admitting Keith was better than him. It´s the concussion. Keith told himself. Just the concussion. ¨That's not true and you know it, Lance.¨ He growled out lowly. ¨Now tell me the real reason why you saved me back there.¨ Lance gave him a weak look before letting out a shaky sigh. ¨I care about you.¨ Lance whispered, voice cracked and unsteady. 

I care about you. Those words echoed in his head and his heart seemed to beat faster. I care about you. Lance, the one who was so adamant about his ´rivalry´ with Keith, who insisted he hated him, had just told him, I care about you. Keith refused to acknowledge the stinging in his eyes at the mere thought of someone genuinely caring for him. He thoughts were interrupted by a painful cough emitting from Lance's throat. The smoke. The panic on Keith's face must have been obvious, because Lance smiled and opened his mouth to speak,¨Hey, just in case... I don´t make it-¨ Keith was quick to interrupt with a sharp, ¨Don´t say that! You're going to be fine!¨ A weak laugh escaped Lance's throat. ¨Just in case… I wanna make sure…I don´t miss this..¨ Keith's eyebrows furrowed, but before he could ask, Lance's hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him down and pressed his lips against Keith's own. Keith stares wide eyed at him, and he smiles. 

His eyes slip shut, and a sharper panic than before stabs Keith and he frantically looks for Shiro, before he realizes he must have left to give them some sort of privacy. A large shadow hovers over them a moment later, and Keith looks up to find The Castle moving to land just near them. Hope washes over Keith, so much so that he forgets the thought of, But what if they're too late? Keith is so distracted now that he doesn't even see Coran approach and slowly remove Lance from his tight grip, and carefully move him to the Castle. Allura is speaking quietly with Shiro, sparing a couple glances in his direction. After a while, he picks himself off the ground, still trying to process all the information that had just been thrown at him. Lance kissed him. Lance kissed him. Lance could die. Lance could die. These two thoughts repeat over and over in his head until a large hand clamps down on his shoulder. Keith doesn't need to look to know that it´s Shiro. 

¨You should get some rest.¨ Simple and straight-forward. Keith shakes his head. ¨Come on, it's been a long day. We'll let you know Lance's condition when you wake up.¨ Before Keith can protest, Shiro begins to guide him back to the castle. Looking back at the mangled form of the Blue Lion, he thinks again. 

Lance could die.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions feel free to shoot me an ask at rhymentai.tumblr.com


End file.
